Liz Buike
Liz Buike, real name Ecstasy Amarzian, is a level 17 Bard. She uses her charming words to inspire those around her to do better, and uses her spells to protect her friends. Appearance Liz's skin is a semi-dark maroon,which compliments her lightning blue hair. Her hair, lightly voluminous and smooth, wraps around her long horns like a thin rope. Her horns are pointed upwards to the sky, melting off of her face just above her eyebrows. Her eyes are pupil-less and golden like tiny suns, usually housing happiness and determination. A smile can be found on her face most of the time, and she is rarely found with a frown. She is mostly found wearing a white blouse of sorts that is made of a fine silk and sewed with the finest fibers. Her leather pants are made of leather from the mightiest beat she could find, and designed by the most skilled tailor in Ardglass. Her black boots come up to her mid-calf, and compliment her dark colour scheme. Most of the time, she is also wearing a long, orange coat with velvety green cuffs, which houses four pockets; two of which are on the inside and are made to fit her flute and lyre. Personality Liz is overall very bubbly in nature, and can often times come off as overly energetic. Some may find her annoying, but she is very much the opposite. Annoying means to cause irritation, and she causes joy to her friends and family. She is very charismatic, and can easily convince others to do what she wants. She doesn't ask for much though, and instead uses her charisma for good and inspires people. Liz tries to keep her outwards energy low, which can in turn make her very distracted by her active mind. Liz finds making friends easy, as long as those friends don't hurt her existing ones in one way or another. She's extremely extroverted, as seen when she sees Cori for the first time and instantly introduces herself to her. She treats her friends as if they are her own family, loving them like siblings and sometimes like lovers. Spells Cantrips * Blade Ward * Light * Mending * Message Level 1 * Earth Tremor * Feather Fall * Healing Word * Speak With Animals Level 2 * Heat Metal * Shatter * Zone of Truth Level 3 * Dispell Magic * Stinking Cloud * Tongues Level 4 * Dimension Door * Greater Invisibility * Locate Creature Level 5 * Animate Objects * Dominate Person Level 6 * Programmed Illusion Level 7 * Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion Relationships Cori Steinke Liz first saw Cori when she was sitting in bar and Cori walked in. She spit out her water, finding the girl beautiful and needing to introduce herself. She made a very good impression, at least on her part. She was kind and interested in what the older girl was doing. Liz likes Cori like a dear friend, even though she just met her. She finds her nice company and calming to talk to, what with their personalities being polar opposite. Liz can break her out of her shell, and Cori can calm her down and make sure she isn't overly excited. Liz cares for Cori, as shown during the fight with the Cloud Giant when Cori got throw 50 feet away from the party, and Liz used Healing Word to heal the girl a little. After the fight, this is proven even more, when after the fight Liz asked her if she was alright, and was happy when she said she was. Owen Ver Straete Liz met Owen when he came into the bar she was in and asked her and Cori where he could find Cori. When she first saw him, she viewed him as a potential friend. She doesn't know him that well, but would like to get to know him even better. She likes his personality, as he has been nothing but kind and respectful towards her and her new-found friends. She's impressed with his power, and wants to study magic with him and maybe teach him a little thing or two, as she wants him to do to her. Ascend Chinook Pond Tsunis Bonfire Ignis Trivia Quotes Gallery